walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lou (TV Series)
Lou is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Lou is part of the group of The Claimers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lou's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Lou is first seen inside the house that Rick, Carl and Michonne have been staying in with the group he is with. He is encountered by Rick as he tries to find a way out of the house without being seen, as Rick has a close call he hides in the bathroom as Lou is sitting on the toilet seat, Rick hits Lou in the stomach with the trophy and then struggles with Rick as he begins to choke him. Lou tries to reach for a pair of scissors that are lying on a countertop to defend himself, but he ultimately ends up dying. Shortly after, Lou reanimates as a zombie and can be heard attacking the other members of his group who are in the house. "Us" Lou is mentioned by Joe as he talks to Daryl, telling him that their group has been tracking down a "walking piece of fecal matter" (Rick) who was responsible for killing Lou and leaving him to turn. "A" Lou's death is the main reason for the anger within Joe's group as well as the desire of revenge towards Rick and his group. Lou is mentioned by his group as his comrades seize Rick, Carl, and Michonne when on the road. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes (Alive) *The Claimers (Zombified) Lou is strangled by Rick when he tries to escape the house. He later reanimates and attacks his other group members. After Lou reanimates and attacks the group, he was put down by a member of his group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lou has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Joe Joe was a fellow group-member. It is likely Joe had a good relationship with Lou as Joe and the rest of the marauders are tracking down Rick to avenge Lou's death. Tony From what we see Lou and Tony had a stable relationship due to Tony wanting to avenge his death. Len Len was a fellow group-member. It is unknown about their relationship other than that, however. Len was partly responsible for Lou's death as he choked Tony into unconsciousness, preventing Tony from revealing Rick's presence underneath the bed in which he was hiding under. Harley From what we see Lou and Harley had a stable relationship due to Harley wanting to avenge his death and see Rick killed for his killing of Lou. Dan From what we see Lou and Dan had a stable relationship due Dan wanting to avenge his death. Billy From what we see Lou and Billy had a stable relationship due to Billy wanting to avenge his death. Rick Grimes Rick saw Lou as an immediate threat and did not hesitate to kill him to prevent Lou from killing him. Rick showed no remorse for his killing of Lou, although Lou's death almost cost Rick his life, as well as Carl's, Daryl's and Michonne's. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Lou is the only member of his group who was not credited. *Lou is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced. ru:лу Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:TV Series